(1) Field of Invention
This field of invention relates to the latest technology in the development of a universal synthetic lubricant that can successfully be added to host oils based for mineral or synthetic base stocks. The product has shown to substantially reduce energy, wear and temperature along with harmful emissions with usefulness from heavy bunker-c to turbine lubricants.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Over the years a host of terms has arisen to identify additives and briefly denote the intended use and limited function. Thus the trade recognizes improvements when the synthetic lubricant additive is used such as an improved anti-oxidant (oxidation inhibitor), corrosion inhibitor, extreme pressure agent, anti-foaming agent, anti-wear agency, V.I. improver, pour point depressant, improved detergency and dispersant, anti-squawk agent in automatic transmissions and anti chatter agent when added to automatic transmission. The synthetic lubricant additive has beneficial results when used as directed in gasoline and diesel engines, gear boxes, automatic transmission, limited slip differential, steam and gas turbines, railroad and marine diesel engines, stationary piston engines, gasoline, diesel or steam, 2-cycle air-cooled and water cooled engines, hydraulic pumps and rams, cutting oils and industrial and marine reduction gear units. The synthetic lubricant additives contributes to many engineering advances, which contribute to quieter operation (reduce decibels), improved horsepower and torque, reduced wear, friction (energy consumption) heat and harmful emissions.